


From Cell to Room

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky and Erica Buying a house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Cell to Room

“Nup, too small,” Franky said with certainty, shaking her head.  
Erica sighed, “You say that for every place, Franky.”  
Franky raised her eyebrows, “I want a big bedroom, what’s wrong with that?” she shrugged.  
Erica held herself back and said softly, “I know you do… but Franky, it’s been three years. You know you’re not in prison anymore, you have to stop trying to prove it to yourself at some point.”  
Franky made brief eye contact with her but looked away, “I know,” she said unconvincingly, “But it’s not like we can’t afford to buy a big place. I’m a lawyer, you’re a lawyer – “  
“It’s not about the money, Franky. It’s about being realistic, do you really think you’re going to find a house with a master bedroom bigger than this?” she gestured towards the room they were standing in; it was true, this was the biggest bedroom they’d seen in weeks of looking at houses and it still wasn’t good enough for Franky.  
Franky looked around, “Well, then I want that one that had the big sliding door to outside,” she said, crossing her arms, “There’s not enough light in this one.”  
Erica clamped her teeth together; she loved Franky but she was really good at testing Erica’s patience and now was definitely one of those times, “Okay, fine, that place was nice,” she replied agreeably.   
Franky nodded silently before she sighed, “Really? Did you like it? Because if you didn’t – “  
“Franky,” Erica cut in, “I liked it,” she smiled.  
“I’m sorry,” Franky stepped closer to Erica, “I’m being a pain, aren’t I?” she said quietly.  
Erica shook her head, “It’s okay, I get it,” she pulled Franky closer, “You’re just lucky you’re so cute,” she teased, rolling Franky’s plait between her thumb and forefinger.  
Franky smiled half-heartedly, “I had one of those stupid dreams last night,” she muttered, breaking eye contact with Erica.  
Erica nodded; that made sense, “Franky,” she put a hand on Franky’s cheek, stroking it gently, “It’s okay, that place is not your reality anymore.”  
Franky nodded, “I know... But…”  
“But you still worry about the other women?” Erica said knowingly, watching Franky closely.  
Franky shrugged, “How can I not? They were my family and I just cut them off.”  
“Sometimes that’s what we have to do to move on with our own lives,” Erica replied rationally.  
“I know,” Franky sighed, “I know you’re right. I mean, my life is like amazing now, a job I really worked for, and enjoy, you, a woman I really worked for…and enjoy,” she couldn’t help but smirk before shrugging, “And now a house. Like a real house, not just some shared living bullshit or foster homes or a cell… a real house.”  
“A home,” Erica suggested.  
Franky nodded, “Yeah, a home.”  
Erica grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs, “Well, then let’s go make an offer on the one with the big sliding doors,” she kissed Franky on the lips quickly before opening the car door and getting in, excited to finally lock down a house with the woman of her dreams, literally.


End file.
